Mensajes en el cuerpo de Squalo
by Cola-Kao
Summary: CAP 1: El comandante estratega de Varia necesita ajustar unos cuantos detalles con los Cavallone antes del atentado contra Milefiore. Sus visitas se vuelven continuas; y para el jefe de varia no pasan desapercibidas las marcas en la piel del tiburón.


**Título:** "Mensajes en el cuerpo de Squalo"

**Autor: **Kaoru (cola-kao)  
**Rating: **+16  
**Pareja(s): **Xanxus/Squalo y mención de Dino  
**Sinopsis:** El comandante estratega de Varia necesita ajustar unos cuantos detalles con los Cavallone antes del atentado contra Milefiore. Sus visitas se vuelven continuas; y para el jefe de varia no pasan desapercibidas las marcas en la piel del tiburón ¿Qué ocurre? Mejor ni lo pongo aqui...

**Notas/Advertencias: **Mi primer fic de Katekyo *Si, soy newbie*, mis disculpas si queda algo OOC, pero… ¡¡Xanxus de verdad complica!! *Se va llorando* Léanlo por favor ^^ (¡Gracias a Nyx por la ayuda!... lamento ser tan jodidamente molesta xD). 

Todo el asunto de aquélla emboscada mundial contra los Milefiore tenía con los humos negros a Xanxus. No le gustaba la tensión, ya que toda su vida había vivido al estilo de "Nada me impide hacer lo que quiero", y esos jodidos tipos alteraban la vida. Él era el jefe de varia, el escuadrón de sujetos mas peligrosos de la mafia, y no podía menos que andar mas molesto que de costumbre ante tal cosa.

Habían sido unos meses desastrosos; planes fallidos, gente inubicable, nexos rotos, y a todo le sumamos las batallas constantes. Era demasiado, todos estaban seguros de su propia victoria, inclusive él mismo, pero desde la muerte de Mammon las cosas habían cambiado un poco; habían comenzado a tomarse el asunto en serio, y llevar las cosas con importancia era algo que le molestaba, pues nada era lo suficientemente importante como para que él, Xanxus, lo tomara en serio.

Pero por supuesto había algo más, algo desagradable. Se la había pasado las ultimas semanas entre su habitación gozando de la soledad, el comedor para llenarse y el baño para asearse, no deseaba hacer otra cosa que eso. Tenía que descargarse de algo que le había estado inquietando, sin saber si quiera él mismo la causa de aquello, algo le incitaba a la necesidad de destruir, golpear y gritar. Pero basurear a los varia no resultaba tan llenador como basurearlos estando Squalo con ellos.

¿Y donde estaba la basura suprema? Buscando al niñito mimado de los Cavallone, en eso estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

No había quien le recriminase por destruir cuanto se le placiera, quería acabar de embriagarse con la segunda botella de Whisky que tenía en la mesa, para que sus deseos de acribillar todo lo que estuviera enfrente desaparecieran. Estaba mas bien tirado que sentado en su sofá, con la corbata desatada y la camisa a medio cerrar. Tenía los ojos cansados y una expresión fatal.

Una mueca de desagrado se plantó en sus labios cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe, seguida del estruendoso y característico grito de su guardián de la lluvia. Odiaba eso, detestaba que invadiera su espacio con ruidos molestos, pero de alguna forma había estado esperándolo.

-¡Vrooooooooooooooooooooi!- Se plantó frente a él con aquélla sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lárgate basura…- Le cortó Xanxus al ver que pretendía hablar.

-Boss, llegué un poco tarde por que…- Pretendía excusarse.

-Me importa una mierda el motivo, sal de aquí- Volteó su mirada con desinterés.

-¡¿Vas a oír lo que tengo que decirte o no?!- Gritó molesto Squalo a tiempo en que se puso en su campo visual para hacer patente su enojo.

-¡Que te largues!- el moreno estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia.

-Te he dicho que dejes de tomar esta mierda, te pone peor que siempre- Criticó, pateando la botella que estaba sobre la mesa, haciendo que ésta se rompiera.

-Desaparece de mi vista basura…- Le amenazó.

-Tengo que decirte cual es el plan ¿no eres el jefe?- Dijo tomando asiento junto al desarmado Xanxus.

-Vete a escupírselo a alguien mas- Xanxus suspiró con cansancio y enojo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa… ahora?-.

El jefe simplemente se levantó de su asiento, cuidando de no balancearse por el alcohol, y cogiendo con rudeza del cabello a Squalo lo tiró hacia arriba, amenazando por última vez- ¡Largo de aquí, basura!-.

-Ganas no me faltan, pero necesitamos tu aprobación para confirmar con los Cavallone- Le dijo, poniéndose de pie como el moreno tiraba de su cabello.

-Con el basura rubio, querrás decir…- Murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro. Le apestaba esa mugrosa familia, y sobre todo su mugroso jefe.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó agarrando con fuerza el brazo que lo sostenía.

La mirada de Xanxus de un momento a otro pareció notar algo antes desapercibido y oscurecerse, sus ojos tomaron un color escarlata oscuro y su mueca pasó del desagrado a la inexpresión.

-Quítate la ropa- Ordenó tirándolo de su cabello hasta azotarlo con la pared, acercándose a él con paso intimidante.

-¿Ahora que mierda?- Arqueó una ceja enfadado con el temperamento de su jefe.

-¡¡Que te quites la puta ropa de una puta vez, basura!!- Le gritó pegando un puño en la pared que rozó su cabeza.

De mala gana y sin entender qué se pretendía el mayor, comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta de cuero, tratando de hacerlo cuán rápido pudo.

-¡Apúrate!- Le urgió el pelinegro, siseando algo que parecía ser una especie de gruñido.

-¡Éso hago, enfermo!- Estaba acabando de desabrochar, cuando una palidez sepulcral se apoderó de su rostro. Xanxus no debía ver su cuerpo, no ése día al menos.

Pensó rápido en lo que podía hacer, estaba lleno de marcas por todo el cuerpo, definitivamente sería algo mas que obvio, pero no quería que su jefe lo malinterpretase, tenía una buena explicación. ¿Pero Xanxus iba a escucharle? no, claro que no iba a hacer tal cosa.

-Bien, me largo, como quieras- Decidió ir por la tangente.

-¡No vas a poner un solo pie fuera de esta puta pieza, te estoy dando una orden, basura!- Parecía un ebrio molesto, no no, mas bien sí era un ebrio molesto.

Había cavado su propia tumba. Sabía que iba a lamentarlo de la peor forma posible, y Xanxus se aseguraría de que así fuera. Seguramente iba a golpearlo hasta la inconciencia por "perder el tiempo" con Dino en vez de planear lo de la emboscada.

Se quitó de forma pesada la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo, y para sorpresa del moreno, su camisa se encontraba abierta. Sin ningún descaro había olvidado abotonarla.

El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso, con Xanxus prácticamente conteniendo la respiración y triturando todo desde su mirada bajo el flequillo, y con Squalo apretando los dientes casi a rechinar.

Cansado de esperarle, el jefe deslizó por si mismo la camisa desde los hombros del peliblanco. Su pulso se aceleró al ver entre las sombras que se colaban por las cortinas aquellas marcas. Eran delgadas pero largas, y cubrían el contorno de su pecho, sus brazos, y se podía apreciar que continuaban incluso por debajo de sus caderas; eran las marcas de un látigo.

Pensó en decir algo, pensó en hacer algo, pensó en pensar algo, pero todo fue descartado. Era Xanxus, y ni siquiera en sus pensamientos iba a reaccionar por ver que su guardián de la lluvia se hubiera acostado con el capo de Cavallone. No le importaba en lo absoluto. No, no le importaba.

Squalo por su parte estaba preparándose para la golpiza de su vida, esperando cerrar con fuerza los ojos, se percató de que Xanxus volteó y se dirigía al baño de su habitación.

-Vroooi ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- Le dijo extrañado siguiéndolo.

-Ya no tengo ganas basura, puedes irte- Le hizo un ademán cansado con la mano.

-¡A la mierda con eso!- Le pareció sentirse ofendido- ¿Qué harás?-.

-Bañarme basura, deberías hacer lo mismo- Dijo, y sin más se encerró en el baño dejando a un guardián confundido.

No iba a rogarle ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía rechazado y no le gustaba la humillación. Le gustaba sentirse deseado por el mayor, sentir que necesitaba de su cuerpo para complacerse e iba a hacerlo retractar de su "no tengo ganas".

Dio una embestida con su espada y echó abajo la puerta, haciéndola pedazos. Entró al baño, notando que el vapor del agua tibia empañaba las cerámicas y los espejos.

Sin previo aviso, el semi-desnudo Squalo se acercó a su jefe, quien lo miraba con una opacidad propia del desinterés, al ver que estaba desvistiéndose para entrar a la bañera decidió hacerle compañía.

Con su mano derecha fue soltando el pesado cinturón de hebilla que sujetaba sus pantalones, los que inmediatamente deslizó por sus piernas. Acabó de sacar su corbata con lentitud, y arrancó la camisa del moreno. Le encantaba ese cuerpo, aquéllas cicatrices le hacían mas llamativo de por sí. Con la misma mano, y ayudado de sus dientes, bajó los boxers de su jefe para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- No tenía ánimos de molestarse, su humor, por algún motivo había parecido apaciguarse.

-Devolverte las ganas- Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Hablas mi idioma o no basura? Te dije que te fueras-.

-No vas a rechazarme a tu capricho-.

Con cautela apegó su propio cuerpo al del pelinegro, quien pareció seguir siendo de piedra. Conocía ese cuerpo incluso mejor que el suyo propio, no iba a permitirle un desaire como el anterior.

Se colocó ligeramente en puntillas, y sujetando la cabeza de su jefe, delineó el contorno de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, dando leves mordiscos a los mismos. No hubo reacción.

Seguido de eso, mordió con brusquedad su labio inferior, haciendo que sangrase levemente por el costado, casi pidiéndole permiso para ser besado. Tampoco hubo reacción.

Siempre había pensado que Xanxus no podía detenerse desde que sus labios comenzabas a jugar, pero definitivamente esa noche estaba raro.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Xanxus se encaminó a la bañera haciéndolo hacia un lado con un bruzo empujón, y entrando con cuidado en ésta se hundió en el agua tibia, dejando correr la llave.

-Ven aquí- Le ordenó de forma provocativa, llamándolo a sumergirse con él.

Squalo pretendía sacar sus pantalones y con ello el resto de su ropa, pero el pelinegro se opuso, y con la mano le hizo un ademán para que entrara con lo puesto.

Sin entender la idea hizo caso, y deshaciéndose de las botas de un tirón con sus propios pies, se recostó sobre a Xanxus en el agua, apegando su pelvis a la suya y sintiendo sus torsos en contacto.

Éste inmediatamente se colocó sobre él invirtiendo posiciones, cogiéndolo de los hombros con fuerza, y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su boca, se dispuso a darle el beso más posesivo que haya recibido, también el más sensual de todos, pues había un deseo desesperado oculto en él. Cada rincón de la boca del tiburón fue llenada por la intrépida lengua del pelinegro, quien mientras se encargaba de ello, sujetó desde las caderas al menor para apegarlo aun mas a él, deseaba tenerlo piel con piel.

Squalo comenzó a disfrutar de un calor empalagoso que empezaba a deslizarse por su entrepierna al sentir el roce de Xanxus. Simplemente se dejó hacer, Xanxus parecía querer ser rápido y preciso.

El peliblanco comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de su jefe, haciéndole sentir cuán rápido podía prenderlo. Su pelvis rozaba con la erección del moreno, se percibía abultado y tibio.

El jefe Varia era un ser de poca paciencia, mientras daba fuertes mordiscos en los pezones de Squalo, palpaba la erección del mismo con sus pulgares, siguiendo el ritmo innato que las caderas de Squalo habían impuesto para ello.

Trazó un camino con su lengua desde sus pezones hasta su cintura, mordió cada centímetro de piel que pudo encontrar.

Enterró sus uñas en la espalda del tiburón, y lentamente comenzó a arrastrarlas haciendo que ésta sangrase, al igual que las marcas de sus dientes en cada lugar que fuese mordido por su ansiosa boca.

El peliblanco estaba acostumbrado al trato agresivo de Xanxus al momento de tener sexo, pero ése encuentro parecía ser aun mas sádico que el resto, y para safarse del dolor prefirió intervenir.

-Mis últimas palabras- Rompió el silencio armando la voz, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Habla- Le dijo algo molesto al ser interrumpido pero sin dejar de masajear el miembro de Squalo.

-Quiero comérmela, toda…- Le susurró de forma provocativa, colocándose un la posición adecuada.

Aquello pareció descolocar un poco al Xanxus, aunque la idea no pudo sino excitarlo más. El hombre de largos cabellos frente a el, le miraba con una vehemencia lasciva que lograba retener mas sangre de la que le hubiera gustado en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se acomodo sentado en el borde de la bañera cruzando los brazos.

Squalo tenía la misión a medio completar, parecía surtir buen efecto en su jefe, pues no fue complicado ponerle una deliciosa mueca de extorsión en el rostro, ni provocarle un par de movimientos deseosos con su lengua, que experta e insaciable acariciaba sus puntos con generosidad.

Se introdujo con una tortuosa lentitud el miembro del moreno en la boca, y con los movimientos de su cabeza, sus labios y su lengua comenzó a sentir el gusto que experimentaba Xanxus. Acarició las partes que debía precisamente tocar, lo hizo al ritmo que el moreno tanto deseaba. El moreno mantenía los dientes muy apretados, de tanto en tanto cerraba los ojos con fuerza y un gruñido podía oirse entre sus labios. Squalo estaba consiguiendo lo que quería; su jefe no pudo aguantar las ganas de penetrarlo con rudeza.

Se oían respiraciones agitadas y gemidos graves y profundos. De tanto en tanto los pequeños quejidos de un Squalo que estaba siendo mordido y que parecía disfrutarlo, y los roncos gruñidos ahogados de un Xanxus que pocas veces había disfrutado tanto el sexoral.

En el fondo de su ser a Squalo le excitaba de sobremanera lo tosco que era Xanxus con él; no le molestaba que a veces fuera generoso, pero deseaba dar mas que recibir, muchas veces con solo saber que Xanxus se saciaba con su cuerpo podía sentirse a gusto. También podía llegar a decir que el lado bestial del moreno para follarlo era lo que mas le gustaba de él.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas desde un comienzo. Pudo aguantar el dolor de la penetración casi animal ayudado por el agua tibia, una vez se hubo acostumbrado al ritmo acelerado que impuso su jefe volvió a recordar por que le gustaba tanto éso.

Al momento de entrar y salir de su cuerpo, las manos de Xanxus fueron masturbando al mismo ritmo el miembro del tiburón, deteniéndose en seco de tanto en tanto por el simple placer de oír un "¡Jodido Xanxus! No seas hijo de puta y sigue haciéndolo".

Se movía de aquella forma que el le había enseñado, tenía esa mueca lívida que tanto adoraba, en su boca habían restos de sus propios fluídos, gemía con esa voz tan ronca y masculina que le agradaba, y se arqueaba al sentir como era penetrado con mas fuerza de lo normal.

Lo tenía sujeto del cabello, y obligando a que lo mirase sin perder sus ojos lo besó con furia hasta llegar a su orgasmo. Uno bastante escandaloso y agotador.

Estaba mas sucio que cuando comenzó a bañarse.

La imagen quedó retenida en su mente, le provocaba una y otra vez la voz de Squalo pidiéndolo a él y solo a él; clamando ser penetrado con mas fuerza por él y solo él.

Hasta que recordó sus marcas; aquéllos latigazos en el cuerpo de SU amante. De SU tiburón, del hombre con el que ÈL tenía sexo desde hace mas años de los que desearía contar. No sabía que de todo le molestaba, pero lo último que desearía oír en la vida era a Squalo gimiendo el nombre de alguien mas.

Una vez satisfecho, se paró de la bañera, fue a la habitación, y de vuelta con una navaja que traía siempre en el bolsillo de su abrigo, marcó una "x" que abarcaba toda la espalda del tiburón. Al terminar solo pudo ser capaz de decir "Asegúrate de que él vea esto…".

Fin cap 1


End file.
